La légende du Vampire Lelouch
by Aethis
Summary: Et si Lelouch n'était pas humain et C.C n'était qu'une pièce de puzzle d'un mystérieux plan ? Lelouch sera-t'il capable de résister à son coté sombre et destructeur ? Le monde va-t'il vers sa damnation ou sa rédemption? OOC/Lelouch/Harem......
1. Le commencement

Chap. 1 : Le commencement.

_« On s'est toujours demandé d'où venaient la force et le charisme de l'empereur démon. Certaines rumeurs font état qu'il était avide de sang et qu'il s'en nourrissait littéralement. Les rumeurs font feu de tout bois. Il faut arrêter de prêter foi à toutes sortes d'élucubrations. Il fut un homme et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. »_

_Lord Becket an 2080 A.T.B, académie d'histoire de Britannia._

* * *

**Pendragon, An 2000 A.T.B, Saint empire de Britannia. **

Marianne Lamperouge arpentait le jardin du palais d'Ariès, la main sur son ventre arrondi. L'air était doux, le soleil dardait ses rayons chaleureux sur le visage de Marianne. Son enfant à venir donnait des coups de pied, sommant la femme de le libérer de sa gangue de chair.

« Oui, mon bébé, attends encore, l'heure n'est pas encore venue ». Elle s'accroupit sur la pente descendante d'une colline, près du ruisseau traversant les jardins impériaux, bénissant les dieux de ce moment ineffable qu'on lui accordait.

Elle avait refusé que les médecins lui révèlent le sexe de l'enfant à venir. Mais face à la plénitude que lui inspirait le paysage, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y penser.

« Si c'est une fille, je l'appellerais Nunnally, mais si c'est un garçon… Je sais que Charles préférera un garçon mais il n'a pas daigné me donner son choix pour le prénom de notre enfant à venir. Mais qu'importe Charles, si c'est un fils, il se nommera Lelouch, Lelouch Vi Britannia. » Pensa-t-elle, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le temps passa au rythme de l'eau qui s'écoulait près d'elle, puis CC arriva par le versant opposé.

« Bonjour, Dame Marianne, on profite des Jardins ? »

Marianne se retourna et observa d'un air songeur cette fille aux cheveux verts et aux yeux dorés. Face à elle, on ne pouvait que ressentir l'aura de mystère qui entourait cette demoiselle.

« Oui, CC, mon enfant et moi profitons de la plénitude du jardin. »

CC regarda Marianne avec compassion, elle connaissait Charles et nourrissait des soupçons sur VV. Il Jalousait Marianne car elle avait accaparé toute l'attention de Charles.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester seule, dame Marianne » dit CC

« Que pourrait- il bien m'arriver au cœur des jardins impériaux ? » demanda Marianne

CC ne répondit pas, son regard semblait las.

« CC, je sais ce que tu es…. Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de mon enfant, que tu le protèges ».

CC regarda droit dans les yeux la consort impériale, elle qui souffrait tant de l'immortalité, allait- elle devoir donner le pouvoir à l'enfant de Marianne ?

Pour qu'il soit exclu du Monde des hommes et souffrir à son tour ? Mais si cela peut la tranquilliser…

« Oui, dame Marianne, je vous le promets. »

Marianne remercia CC et repartit en direction de ses appartements. CC se demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté aussi facilement.

« Le pouvoir des Rois, le Geass, enferme les gens dans la solitude » se répéta t'elle.

Son regard se troubla, ravivant de douloureux souvenirs.

* * *

**Appartement de la concubine impériale.**

3 heures du matin avait sonné, Marianne était étendue sur son lit. Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible.

La nuit était noire, les étoiles s'étaient éteintes en mêmes temps que le soleil, à l'exception de la lune qui dressait fièrement sa rondeur et sa luminescence à la nuit vorace. Le vent dansait dans les rideaux de la fenêtre et la lune, à son zénith, éclairait d'un blanc nacré sa chambre.

Les contes racontent que lors de telles nuits, il faut mieux rester chez soi car c'est l'heure des créatures des ténèbres. Des êtres immondes et cauchemardesques qui se repaissent des humains et ne laissent que ruines et désespoirs.

Le vent se leva, s'engouffra dans la chambre avant de mourir près du lit de la concubine. Une ombre se détacha de la fenêtre, la lune le baigna de ses rayons, révélant sa silhouette ainsi que ses habits.

Mais quels étranges atours…

Il portait une robe d'ombre qui semblait vivante et dont la couleur était indéfinissable. Elle épousait la démarche de l'inconnu, révélant de manière feutrée sa musculature. Sur son torse était ceint un entrelacement de fibres de nacre, qui se rejoignait en une toile d'araignée pour former une armure, une gemme reliait l'ensemble au niveau de son cœur.

Cette armure d'ivoire absorbait les rayons de la lune, comme si elle voulait paraitre encore plus éblouissante qu'elle ne l'était. Un bâton de couleur Carmine prolongeait sa main. Le sceptre était composé de bois torsadés qui tels des serpents s'entrelaçaient autour de l'axe central. La canne se finissait par une gemme d'un bleu abyssal, l'ensemble était recouvert de runes d'un blanc laiteux.

L'être se rapprocha de Marianne en silence, le monde parut s'éteindre à son passage. Il était dans et hors du monde. D'un geste de la main, la couverture de la consort s'écarta comme si des mains invisibles s'en étaient saisies.

La concubine se révéla nue aux yeux de l'inconnu mais il n'en avait cure car il n'était là que pour une chose. Il porta la main au dessus du ventre de la femme assoupie, là il récita une mélopée sourde et profonde.

La voix de l'inconnu était telle un chant d'été, douce et flutée, elle coulait des lèvres de l'homme, étourdissant son environnement.

Une lumière blanche commença à sourdre de sa main, baignant le ventre de la future mère.

C'est à cet instant que la reine Marianne commença à sortir de sa torpeur, juste au moment où elle vit une main auréolée de lumière pénétrer dans son ventre.

La panique s'empara d'elle, elle guettait la douleur que cela allait engendrer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Charles !, à l'aide, notre enfant, quelqu'un, CCHHAARRLLESS !!! »

Impuissante, elle constata qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Glacée par l'effroi, son esprit ne pouvait plus analyser son environnement, avec la certitude d'être seule au monde.

Elle pria pour son enfant.

La lumière blanche vira au pourpre carmin, la mélopée de l'homme se fit plus rapide telle un torrent de montagne, rapide, inflexible.

Ne ressentant nulle douleur, la consort impériale commença à regarder autour d'elle.

Elle vit un homme avec des atours aussi étranges qu'envoutants mais le plus surprenant était son visage. Elle resta subjuguée par la beauté de l'individu, de longs cheveux d'argent luisant à la lune, un nez aquilin, un teint d'ivoire, des oreilles pointues, des lèvres fines.

A ce stade, Marianne sursauta, elle aperçut des canines dans la bouche de l'inconnu, retroussées alors qu'il poursuivait son incantation, et ses yeux…

Des Yeux rouges sang, fendus d'une pupille verticale aussi noire que les ténèbres, la fixaient intensément.

« N'aie pas peur ! » entendit-elle dans son esprit, tel un murmure.

La main toujours en elle, l'inconnu éructa des paroles ensorcelantes mais incompréhensibles pour Marianne. Le rythme des paroles était enivrant, la pièce tourna dans l'esprit de Marianne.

« Non, arrêtez, mon enfant, que lui faites vous, arrêtez !! » tenta-t-elle de dire.

Mais la pression était trop forte et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

A son réveil, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, la lune avait disparu. Marianne se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

« Que s'était-il passé ? » se demanda t'elle.

Instantanément, elle porta la main à son ventre. Avec soulagement, elle constata que l'enfant était toujours là.

L'air se glaça dans la pièce, Marianne pivota et le vit.

Deux yeux rouges la fixaient dans les ténèbres, la transperçaient de part en part. Marianne voulut courir loin de cet être, très loin mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

L'être au teint laiteux s'approcha. Il commença à parler, sa voix coulant comme le miel.

« Ecoute- moi humaine, l'enfant que tu portes n'est plus humain » susurra l'inconnu.

« Comment, mais… » Balbutia avec difficulté Marianne.

« Tais-toi !! » ordonna l'homme.

« Cet enfant naitra de ta chair et de la mienne. Grace à la magie de mon peuple, je lui ai transmis mon héritage » reprit l'homme.

« Comment ??, c'est mon enfant, que lui as- tu fait ? » Marianne était au bord de l'hystérie.

L'inconnu leva sa main et Marianne se sentit projetée sur son lit. Paralysée, elle contempla le monstre dans toute sa splendeur.

« Qui êtes vous ?» éructa avec désespoir la voix suppliante de Marianne.

« Je suis le dernier survivant d'une race mille fois millénaire, s'étendant autrefois au- delà des colonnes d'Hercule. Je suis ce que vous appelez un vampire » tonna t-il.

Le sol (en l'occurrence le lit) sembla s'effondrer sous le poids de Marianne.

« Un Vampire ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça n'existe pas ! Que ? Comment…. », Des questions sans réponse se bousculèrent dans la tête de Marianne en même temps que les souvenirs des légendes envers ces créatures légendaires.

« Il suffit » ordonna le vampire.

« Mon temps sur cette terre arrive à son terme mais je dois laisser un membre de ma race, même si c'est un hybride » dit-il.

« Quoi !!! Tu veux dire que….. » Cria Marianne, ne réalisant que maintenant ce qu'avait dit le ténébreux personnage.

« Oui, c'est un vampire, mon enfant autant que le tien. » égrena le vampire, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Marianne se sentit défaillir, « Son enfant à elle, un monstre ? Mais pourquoi, je… les vampires ne peuvent se reproduire ainsi, c'est impossible…. » .

Ses pensées tournoyèrent dans sa tête, elle cherchait désespérément à comprendre.

Marianne se redressa, faisant appel à son courage, elle fit face au vampire.

Son visage était tendu, ses yeux agrandis par l'effroi mais d'une voix peu assurée, elle réussit à parler.

« Je croyais les vampires immortels, pourquoi vous faut-il mon enfant ? » Sa voix était tendue, anxieuse.

Le vampire la regarda avec curiosité, comme un animal regarde sa proie avant de la dévorer. Marianne sentit un frisson lui courir l'échine, redoutant la réponse.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais mourir mais d'autres mondes ont besoin de moi. Par ma faute, ma race a disparu dans la panse du Grand Dévoreur, je suis le dernier. Avant mon départ, il me faut un successeur. »

« Mais… » Commença Marianne

« Silence, créature inférieure !!! » Tonna-t-il.

« Si tu savais combien je hais les hommes. Vous êtes le bétail des vampires, vous protéger ou vous exterminer dépendent de mon humeur. »

Mais son ton se fit douloureux et des larmes de sang perlèrent à ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes devant toi, ni devant aucun mortel. » lança le Vampire, son regard acéré et menaçant la transperça de part en part.

« Sache que ton enfant ne devra pas être nourri au sein mais nourri avec ton sang, sinon il en mourra. Tu devras le cacher des autres ou il sera traqué, apprends- lui l'art de la discrétion afin qu'il puisse passer pour un enfant normal. Car cet enfant a un rôle capital à jouer dans l'avenir de ce monde. »

Les paroles du vampire étaient empreintes de tristesse, mais il continua, la voix de plus en plus basse.

« Ton enfant ne verra ses pouvoirs se révéler que le jour où un membre du peuple du continent austral se liera à lui. D'ici là, seule sa soif de sang sera à maitriser »

« Mais que veux-tu dire ?, sa soif de… » Cria Marianne, incapable de maitriser le flot de désespoir qui l'envahissait

« Si tu ne l'éduques pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tant que les scellés seront en place, il ne pourra pas passer de Pacte de Sang et sera donc mortel. S'il attaque des humains, ils se transformeront en zombie, s'il ne les tue pas après avoir étanché sa soif ».

« Mon dieu » dit Marianne horrifiée.

Le regard du Vampire se fit menaçant et d'une voix sifflante, il ajouta :

« Prends garde humaine, si tu le tues, tu condamnes ton monde mais tu te damneras avant tous les autres. Je m'occuperai personnellement de toi et des êtres qui te sont chers avant de partir.»

Marianne demeura interdite. La créature recula lentement, ses paroles ne furent plus que murmures dans l'esprit de Marianne.

« N'oublie pas, il sera le sauveur de votre monde. Mais le prix qu'il aura à payer sera terrible, il sera seul, toujours…. »

Le vampire soupira et pensa « comme moi ».

« Veille bien sur notre fils, sur Lelouch » reprit- il.

Sur ces mots, la créature déploya des ailes d'un noir de jais, des ailes semblables aux anges des églises Britanniennes. Les plumes tourbillonnèrent dans la chambre de Marianne, l'aveuglant par leur multitude.

Une fois que les plumes disparurent dans l'air, la créature avait disparu


	2. L'accouchement

Chap. 2 : L'accouchement.

_« Je l'ai vu je vous dis. Il avait des yeux rouges et des ailes noires, il faisait l'amour à une femme aux cheveux verts. Ce que je faisais là ? J'apportais une missive à l'empereur. Il avait des ailes noires je vous dis et du sang s'écoulait du cou de la jeune femme et ces yeux, il m'a regardé au moment où j'allais m'échapper. Des yeux rouge sang qui m'ont regardé jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je me suis enfui à toute vitesse et là mon vieux, j'ai foncé à la taverne la plus proche. Jamais je ne reviendrai au palais, jamais. »_

_Derniers propos recueillis du sergent Oakley par un inconnu. Il fut retrouvé mort, vidé de son sang dans une ruelle de Pendragon._

* * *

La maisonnée impériale était sens dessus-dessous, des rumeurs sur les événements de la nuit dernière circulaient dans les couloirs du Palais de Pendragon.

Les serviteurs évoquaient sans cesse le matin où la femme de chambre de la consort entra dans la chambre de sa grandeur et trouva la pièce en désordre, Marianne, prostrée en son centre, nue et en larmes.

Les rumeurs concernant cette nuit procurèrent une grande joie à la branche puriste de la noblesse qui y voyait un signe de l'infidélité de Marianne envers l'empereur Charles et l'occasion de destituer la roturière. En effet, les petites gens pensaient que la reine fut visitée par un faquin cette nuit là et qu'on devrait la déchoir de son statut, elle et son enfant.

Deux semaines passèrent, l'empereur n'ayant fait aucun commentaire sur cette affaire, les rumeurs s'apaisèrent mais pas le cœur de Marianne. Son mari l'avait interrogée sur cette nuit, soupçonneux, elle ne put que prétexter un cauchemar atroce. Qui l'aurait crue ?

Elle refusa de rester seule la nuit, demandant à son mari de rester avec elle. L'empereur la dédaigna, y voyant un signe flagrant de faiblesse et en se demandant où était l'intrépide pilote de Knightmare qu'il avait épousée.

Marianne ne vivait plus, redoutant ce qui grandissait dans son ventre, l'accouchement était prévu dans 2 mois.

Que se passerait- il alors ? Allait- elle tuer son enfant, ce vampire assoiffé de sang ?

Chaque jour, cette question la tourmentait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Vampire. « _N'oublie pas, il sera le sauveur de votre monde_ ».

Mais l'empire de Britannia était parfait, certes l'UE avec leurs valeurs ridicules et la Chine se dressaient contre eux mais le monde était en paix, du moins en Britannia.

Au contraire, cet enfant vampire, quels malheurs allait- il causer ? A ces angoisses s'ajoutait la frustration d'un plaisir gâché, il lui avait révélé le sexe de l'enfant, un garçon, son fils !

Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, les menaces du vampire la dissuadaient de toute action.

_« Je m'occuperai personnellement de toi et des êtres qui te sont chers avant de partir.»_ se remémora t'elle.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Que faire ? Se lamenter et tourner en rond ne lui ressemblaient pas !

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus cette nuit lui semblait sortie tout droit d'un mauvais rêve.

« La première chose à faire est de se renseigner sur son ennemi » conclut-elle.

Virevoltant sur elle-même suite à sa décision, elle s'engouffra telle une ombre en direction de la bibliothèque, dans le but de rechercher toutes informations sur ces êtres mystérieux.

* * *

Après un mois et demi de recherche, Marianne sentit le désespoir la gagner. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de concret, des légendes, oui, mais rien ne se rapprochait de ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de cette nuit funeste.

Elle devait de plus subir les chuchotements des femmes de chambre et les regards acerbes des convives lors des réceptions car ses recherches n'étaient pas passées inaperçues.

Apres être passée pour une catin, voila qu'on la prenait pour une folle, elle haïssait les ragots de la cour. Mais elle ne se laissait pas impressionner, elle avait vécu des épreuves bien plus dures en tant que pilote de Knightmare.

« Quand bien même, cela n'était pas agréable du tout » maugréa t'elle.

Elle regagna sa chambre avec sa dernière livrée de manuscrits. Elle les laissa tomber sur son lit, en se relevant, elle examina sa chambre.

Elle avait exigé qu'on la change de chambre après cette nuit fatidique. Sa nouvelle chambre était plus petite, une fenêtre grillagée trônait à 2 mètres du sol. La chambre, bien qu'aménagée pour la consort impériale, était austère et étroite.

Sur son bureau s'entassaient rouleaux et manuscrits traitant de monstres légendaires, certains dataient même de l'époque pré- impériale.

« Mais aucun ne parle de lui » hurla- t'-elle de fureur.

Elle se courba soudain de douleur, son fils lui avait donné un violent coup de pied. Elle se releva, inspirant profondément une brassée d'air frais salvatrice, qui apaisa sa douleur.

Elle commença à tourner en rond, se remémorant les connaissances acquises durant ce mois d'études. Les vampires étaient décrits comme des êtres doués de puissances surhumaines, capables d'envoûter les humains et de les transformer en vampires servants, se pliant à leurs quatre volontés. Mais ils étaient capables d'enfanter, avec leurs semblables ou avec des humaines. Alors, pourquoi ?

Mais une telle débauche de magie, une telle puissance, et ce mystérieux pays d'où il prétendait venir ? Elle n'avait rien trouvé et se sentit frustrée à un point qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible.

« Les vampires sont censés être originaires d'Europe, alors de quoi parlait- il ? Pourquoi je ne trouve rien ? Mais qui est-il ? Pourquoi mon fils ?» tempêta t'elle contre le sort qui l'avait mise sur la route de cet être.

Soudain, elle sentit un liquide qui coula entre ses cuisses, suivit d'une douloureuse contraction. Elle comprit que son fils voulait venir au monde, son accouchement allait commencer.

Elle appela à l'aide tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire avec ce petit vampire qui allait naitre.

* * *

Marianne se réveilla dans sa chambre, couverte de sueur. « Que s'était il passé ? » se demanda t'elle.

Elle se redressa et vit un landau à coté de son lit, elle se pencha et y vit le bébé le plus magnifique qu'elle ait pu contempler.

Tout lui revient en mémoire, les femmes de chambre qui accoururent pour la relever, les Pages qui la transportaient vers l'hôpital impérial.

Sa souffrance à chaque contraction était intolérable, on aurait dit que l'enfant creusait dans sa chair pour sortir. Dans les vapeurs de la douleur, elle se demanda si c'étaient ses crocs. Marianne se souvient avoir perdu connaissance dés que Lelouch fut sorti d'elle.

Elle pouvait le regarder à présent, dormant paisiblement dans la soie rouge impériale. Sa peau n'était pas fripée comme celle des nouveaux- nés, mais à part ca, il ressemblait à tous les bébés humains.

Elle se demanda si ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été finalement qu'un cauchemar. Lelouch se réveilla et commença à crier, elle en fut bouleversée.

Sa voix, loin d'être aigue, était d'une pureté cristalline, elle fut prise d'un vertige, il avait faim, elle le sentait.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ignorant l'ordre du vampire, défit sa chemise de nuit et présenta à Lelouch un sein rond et lourd.

A cet instant, le ciel se couvrit instantanément de nuage, le vent siffla de colère sur Pendragon, les éclairs s'abattirent sur la cité et le tonnerre gronda comme aucun habitant ne l'avait entendu.

Le ciel n'était plus que colère, les nuages tournaient autour du palais impérial, les éclairs tombaient en tous points de la ville offerte à la colère des cieux.

Soudain, une lumière blanche traversa les nuages, juste au-dessous de l'épicentre du tourbillon nuageux, perpendiculairement au palais. Il en toucha le centre


End file.
